Episode 6211 (22nd January 2006)
Plot Leanne's delighted when Danny tells her they're moving into Mike's flat while he's away. She's impressed to find there's a gym and spa in the basement. Dev apologises to Sunita for registering the births behind her back. He takes Sunita some groceries. Sunita's too tired and too stressed to refuse his help for once. Eileen's nervous as her first date with Ed approaches. Sean gets her to do some breathing exercises. Leanne moves the furniture around in Mike's flat to try and put her own stamp on it. Danny forms a plan of how to get Mike to give him power of attorney. Tyrone's grateful when Molly offers to help him fill in the form to get a permit to sell fast food from a van. Maria's annoyed he's still going ahead with his mad idea and even more annoyed to see another picture of herself in the paper. Leanne sees Jamie and Violet together and can't help feeling jealous. Phil takes Gail, Sarah, David, Bethany and Jason out for a pizza. David sulks making it quite clear he doesn't want to be there. Sunita lets Dev hold the babies for the first time. He cries with emotion. Eileen tells Ed about her gay son and how she never married either of the fathers of her children. Ed assures Eileen that he too has a history. Jason spots Jamie and Violet together in the pizzeria. He has a go at Jamie telling him to keep his hands off Violet. Sarah overhears their conversation. She's furious and embarrasses Gail by rowing at the table with Jason. Penny leaves a message on Mike's answerphone in the flat. Leanne deletes it. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Phil Nail - Clive Russell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs (Voice only) *Penny King - Pauline Fleming (Voice only) *Aadi & Asha Alahan - Hannah, Harris & Ria Ahmed (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ed - Chris Walker Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Valandro's - Restaurant and men's toilets Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason's actions prove he still has feelings for Violet, leaving Sarah fuming; Leanne is thrilled to learn Mike's flat is her new temporary home; and Dev holds both twins for the first time. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,040,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2006 episodes